Fangborn series
Fangborn series by Dana Cameron Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Noir UF / Werewolf Noir / Thriller Series Description or Overview When archaeologist Zoe Miller's cousin is abducted by a vicious Russian "businessman," she must come to grips with a haunting secret: unknown to even her closest of friends, Zoe is not entirely human. She is a werewolf and the daughter of the "Fangborn," a secret race of werewolves, vampires, and oracles. Zoe's attempt to rescue her cousin leads her on a quest for artifacts—including Pandora's Box, an object of world-ending power. With the fate of humanity in the balance, Zoe will be forced to renew family ties and pit her own supernatural abilities against a dark and nefarious foe. At once captivation, deftly worded, and character-rich Seven Kinds of Hell expands vampire legend and werewolf noir in both intensity and charismatic bite. Goodreads | Seven Kinds of Hell (Fangborn, #1) Lead's Species * Werwolf, Fangborn Primary Supe * Werewolves, vampires, oracles What Sets it Apart * Archeology is at the center of this story Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Zoe Miller, protagonist. Books in Series Fangborn series: # Seven Kinds of Hell (2013) # Pack of Strays (2014) # Hellbender (March 31 2015) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * The Serpent's Tale (2013) ~ eShort * "Love Knot" in The Wild Side (2011) (Claudia Steuben) * "The Night Things Changed" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) (Claudia and Gerry) * "Swing Shift" in Crimes by Moonlight * "The God's Games" in Games Creatures Play Themes • How humans hurts or kills over differences. * "the whole concept of how reality is designed" ~ GR reader World Building Setting Boston, Eastern USA Places: * Boston Museum * Globe Hopping * London * Paris * Greece * NYC * Copenhagen, Denmark * Istanbul, Turkey * Toyo, Japan Supernatural Elements ✥ Werewolves, archeologists, vampires, oracles, snake shifters, Prophecy, Chosen One, Pandora's Box, mystical artifacts, Egyptian Anubis, Greek Medusa, dreams & visions, dragons, ghoul, , , , , Glossary: * Fangborn: Pandora's Orphans—born to be either a werewolf, vampire, or oracle—a secretive race dedicated to protecting humanity in an ancient war against evil; * Vampires: literally suck evil out of people; originate from the snake goddesses of Knossos and Minoa; crave the sunshine, like their snake cousins, use their fangs to heal, and their powers of mind control to protect; * Werewolves: retain their mass and clothes when changed; * Download: * Prophecy: #2 says Zoe's the "chosen one"; * Fellborn: #2 minions of The Order— * Makers: beings so advanced they stretch the boundaries of times and space 'Groups & Organizations': * Order of Nicomedia: group dedicated to eradicating Fangborns * TRG—Theodore Roundtree Group: secretive government agency—captured Zoe and her friends and experimented on them; Adam Nichols works for them; World ✥ The Fangborn, or Pandora's Orphans, are the hope that was left when the mythical box was opened and evil escaped into the world. Werewolves, vampires, and snake shifters are the superheroes of this world, able to detect and destroy evil. Vampires, for example, don't feed on human blood, they literally suck evil out of people. Protagonist ✥ Zoe Miller was raised by a single parent, moved from place to place by her anxious mother, never able to settle down, never able to make friends, never able to quell the creeping anxiety that something is hunting her. Zoe's mother hasn't given her many details about her paternal family, but she knows that they're bad news—and that they're out to get her. But Zoe's greatest fear is a betrayal from her own mind. Since the age of 16, when fearful or threatened, she has experienced a creeping temptation to slip into a personality she calls her Beast: an inhuman, vicious, angry, and clearly insane mentality. Despite it all, Zoe has just managed to piece together an almost normal life for herself. She's made friends, found and lost love, and graduated with a degree in archaeology. But when her mother dies, it all starts to unravel. Mysterious men are following her, the Beast's call is becoming even more strident, and one of her best friends is about to be used as the lure in a trap that Zoe can't help but step into. Since Zoe's only hope is through finding a lost mythological artefact, her archaeological background is about to become unexpectedly relevant. ~ Goodreads reader|Carly ✥ Zoe has new abilities after opening Pandora's Box and gaining jeweled bracelet that is permanently attached to her wrist that enhances and adds to her werewolf abilities; Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—: Archaeologist Zoe Miller has been running from a haunting secret her whole life. But when her cousin is abducted by a vicious Russian kidnapper, Zoe is left with only one option: to reveal herself. Unknown to even her closest friends, Zoe is not entirely human. She's a werewolf and a daughter of the "Fangborn," a secretive race of werewolves, vampires, and oracles embroiled in an ancient war against evil. To rescue her cousin, Zoe will be forced to renew family ties and pit her own supernatural abilities against the dark and nefarious foe. The hunt brings Zoe to the edge of her limits, and with the fate of humanity and the Fangborn in the balance, life will be decided by an artifact of world-ending power. ~ Seven Kinds of Hell (Fangborn, book 1) ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Pack of Strays (2014): Archaeologist Zoe Miller has only recently learned she is Fangborn, a secretive race of werewolves, vampires, and oracles dedicated to protecting humanity. But after she discovered and opened Pandora's Box, the fabled item has lived up to its myth, and for Zoe and her friends, all hell has broken loose. Now she's on a double mission: to prevent a politician from revealing the existence of the Fangborn and to foil the diabolical plans of the powerful Order of Nicomedia, a group dedicated to eradicating her kind. But Zoe is also noticing disturbing changes in herself--new and unique abilities. Her visions are intensifying too, drawing her to faraway places to find more artifacts like the bejeweled bracelet embedded in her wrist. In a world of dizzying shifts, who can Zoe trust? For while her former lover wants to turn her in, her former adversary seems dedicated to helping her mission succeed… ~ Books - Dana Cameron ✤ BOOK THREE—Hellbender (March 31 2015): I-Day is near at hand, and soon the Fangborn will reveal themselves to humankind. As a member of this secretive race of werewolves, vampires, and oracles, will archaeologist Zoe Miller be prepared? Still grappling with the newfound powers she gained after opening Pandora’s box, Zoe shares the responsibility of protecting “Normal” humans. Having long preferred to keep to the shadows, she knows the pending revelation of the Fangborn will set the world on fire. With Fangborn enemies in the Order of Nicomedia forcing their hand, Zoe and her supernatural Family have no choice but to step into the spotlight. But that decision has garnered the attention of the powerful and otherworldly beings known as the Makers. They claim to have created the Fangborn—not as saviors, but as predators. And it seems they have their own plans for Zoe…and for the fate of all the Fangborn. Filled with stunning twists, Hellbender takes the Fangborn series to a thrilling new dimension. ~ Goodreads | Hellbender (Fangborn, #3) by Dana Cameron ✤ BOOK FOUR—: Category:Series